It's a little small, isn't it?
by MissAB
Summary: Small memories between Harry and the Marauders.
1. Chapter 1

_**I own nothing except my own ideas, J. owns Harry Potter.**_

** "It's a little small, isn't it?"**

James Potter was pacing up and down the corridor of St. Mungo's hospital, Lily was fast asleep in the room with baby Harry lying peacefully next to her. James had sent a patronus to Peter, Remus and Sirius as soon as he had found out the baby was coming, but where were they now? He wasn't particularly worried just yet, they were allowed to be late of course! But he was so excited for them to see Harry! His son was so perfect in every way and even had James' hair. Harry was not yet a day old but James was the proudest father in the Wizarding World, probably the muggle world as well.

James soon got bored of waiting for his best friends so he went back to his wife and baby and picked Harry up and sat down to hold him and bond with Harry in their time alone. He hugged Harry and held him close and just enjoyed the moment they had together. He imagined all of the fun things they could do together as Harry grew up. He could teach him to fly and play Quidditch so he could be on the school team, Harry could be a Gryffindor Chaser just like him, but any member of the team would be perfect. He would wave Harry goodbye from platform 9 ¾ every year and listen to all of his stories each summer. But right now he just wanted to hold Harry close.

He was just rocking Harry to sleep when he heard loud voices coming from outside in the corridor. The noise got louder and louder so he got up and went to close the door so that Lily would not be awakened. Just before the sound was blocked out it became distinguishable that the voices belonged to his friends! Peter, Remus and Sirius were here at last! He felt excited all over again and went to sit down so he could surprise them with baby Harry.

Before he saw his friends, he saw a huge blue balloon float into the room first, closely followed by Sirius hurtling through the door, a large toy dog in his arms. "Congratulations Prongs! Where's the little Prongslet then,eh?" He beamed over at James with the happiest smile on his face.

"Congratulations James!" Peter and Remus said together as they made it inside afterwards.

"Thanks guys, it's great to see you! Lily's asleep right now but she will be so pleased to see you all," James was so happy now that they were there, they completed his family. He beckoned them over as he stood up with Harry cradled in his arms. They all crowded round and peeped into the bundle of blue blankets their best friend was carrying and let out a collective 'awww!' as he was such a sweet baby. His mass of messy black hair surrounded his round face, with chubby cheeks and big sleepy eyes gazing up at them.

"James, you must be so proud, he is adorable,"

"Prongs what are you naming him?"

"It's a little small, isn't it?"

Sirius Black might not turn out to be the most mature Godfather ever, but he would certainly be a lot of fun and a great friend to Harry and James knew he had made the right decision.

Now he just had to break the news to his friends...


	2. Chapter 2

_**James and Sirius babysit for the first time...**_

Just a few months after Harry was born, Lily decided that she could leave her son with her husband and his best friend. James had taken care of Harry alone before, but not with the distraction of his best mate as well.

"I've left out everything you could possibly need and you know what to do of course. Don't leave him alone with Sirius for a second! Make sure you stick to the schedule, it's very important-"

"Don't worry Lils, everything will be alright," James cut her off before she got carried away. "I know what to do."

He kissed her goodbye and waved from the door with Harry balanced on his hip. Just as Lily apparated to go and meet her friends, there was a crash from the living room.

"Prongs! I'm here! Has Lily left yet?" Padfoots voice was heard as he emerged from the fire place.

"Yeah she just left, but don't get too excited we're only babysitting," James was quite tired and wasn't feeling too keen to joke around today.

Harry grinned as he saw Sirius sitting on the sofa. Sirius swept Harry into his arms and bounced him up and down so James could sit down.

The two friends chatted whilst Sirius kept Harry entertained. But after awhile James realised it was past the time to feed Harry. He jumped up and rushed into the kitchen to heat up a bottle. He was sleepy and trying to be fast so he could catch up with the time but ended up knocking the sterilised bottles off the counter top which only slowed him down.

Sirius heard the crash and carried his godson into the kitchen and passed him to James. "Take Harry into the living room and I will sort this out."

James was so grateful and went to sit down with Harry playing on his baby mat.

Sirius calmly sorted everything out in under 10 minutes and took the bottle through to Harry. He glanced around the room and saw James fast asleep on the sofa and no Harry in sight.

He put the bottle down and started searching for Harry. James looked exhausted and so peaceful that he let him sleep. He reminded Sirius of a much younger James he would stumble into their dorm after a long quidditch practice the day after the full moon. He knew from experience that it was better to leave him to sleep.

"Harry...Harry..." Sirius quietly called out his name whilst crawling around the house. But the baby was nowhere to be seen. Glancing at the clock on the wall he saw that Lily would be home in under an hour and Harry should be napping when she arrived! Panic started to settle in as Sirius wondered how angry she would be, he might not be allowed to babysit ever again!

"Heheh pa'foo!" He heard Harry giggling from somewhere in the nursery, but no matter where he looked he couldn't see the infant. James' cloak. The invisibility cloak. James was always leaving it lying around. Uh oh.

He slowly stretched his arms out and started looking for the baby. After a few minutes he felt the cloak near the floor and pulled it off, Harry was sitting down smiling proudly up at Sirius, his chin covered in dribble.

"Harry! You scared me!" Sirius hugged him so tight, relieved to have Harry back. He never wanted his godson to be all alone again. He placed Harry into his cot and pulled the blankets around him, he turned the nightlight on and silently left the room so Harry could nap.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Lily walking towards the door. James was sleeping on the sofa, and Harry had never had his bottle! Sirius ran downstairs as fast as he could. "James! Lily's back! Get up fast!"

He ran past James who was slowly stirring and grabbed the bottle, he ran back upstairs and placed it in Harrys cot, like Lily did whenever Harry didn't finish it. He went back downstairs and sat calmly next to James.

"I'm home, how was everything? Where's Harry? Is he okay? What went wrong? Is he sleeping? What did you do when I was gone?" Lily's stream of questions started instantly.

"Lily everything in fine, Harry is in his cot fast asleep. We didn't do that much, it was quite dull really. You should trust us more," Sirius replied calmly as James was still bleary eyed next to him.

Sirius was quite proud of his parenting skills, Lily didn't need to know all the details.


End file.
